homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415 - Moirail Support
10:21 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:21 -- 10:22 AT: lorrea 10:22 AT: aaisha 10:22 AT: ... are. are you okay? 10:23 AT: llillah accused me of murrderring carrayx. 10:23 AT: she said jack showed herr how to use herr powerrs. 10:23 AT: we have a prrobllem. 10:23 AT: oh 10:23 AT: wonderful 10:23 AT: yes 10:23 AT: more problems 10:23 AT: oaky 10:24 AT: fuck 10:24 AT: i told her 10:24 AT: i TOLD her 10:24 AT: she doesn't llisten. 10:24 AT: no 10:24 AT: ofc not 10:24 AT: she's an empress 10:24 AT: of 10:24 AT: fucking 10:24 AT: course not 10:24 AT: what exactly went down 10:25 AT: i saved alll of them 10:25 AT: assassins. 10:25 AT: i decapitated thrree of them 10:25 AT: and then she saunterrs in with a llime grreen umbrrellla 10:26 AT: does some bulllshit. 10:26 AT: And then tellls me that Jack warrned herr about me. 10:26 AT: Arre you okay? 10:27 AT: holy fucking shit 10:27 AT: no 10:27 AT: but obviously i dont have time for a freak out at least not here 10:27 AT: i tried to summon nyarla 10:27 AT: his dead self 10:27 AT: i fucking 10:27 AT: got himt aken 10:27 AT: by horrorterrors 10:30 AT: You trried to 10:30 AT: Summon his dead sellf? 10:30 AT: yes 10:30 AT: i 10:30 AT: i succeeded 10:30 AT: but i guess 10:30 AT: ghosts 10:30 AT: they arent supposed to be in the game 10:30 AT: i fucke dup 10:30 AT: i fucked up so bad 10:31 AT: ... If they have his dead sellf 10:31 AT: Then wherre is he? 10:31 AT: ... 10:31 AT: he should 10:32 AT: still be with serios 10:32 AT: Yes 10:32 AT: fuck i need to pester him 10:32 AT: But how differrent is it, then 10:32 AT: It's not a massive lloss 10:32 AT: He's not with LLibby. 10:32 AT: they'll do to him what they did with me 10:32 AT: i know 10:32 AT: i wanted him away from libby 10:32 AT: Arre you surre 10:32 AT: but i didnt want him with the terrors 10:32 AT: yes 10:38 AT: I'm sorrry 10:38 AT: its 10:38 AT: fine 10:38 AT: we'll deal with it 10:38 AT: but lilah 10:38 AT: comes first 10:38 AT: for now 10:38 AT: i need... to know rules and... regulations 10:38 AT: i might be able... 10:39 AT: to pull him forcefully from them if there's... a loop hole 10:39 AT: do you 10:39 AT: want kyle to know the truth 10:40 AT: I'm not surre if forrcing it is a good idea 10:40 AT: at this point 10:40 AT: it may be better 10:40 AT: What trruth 10:40 AT: yes im not sure 10:40 AT: about cara 10:40 AT: your team needs to know 10:40 AT: and you need to practice 10:40 AT: Uh 10:40 AT: Have I been hiding that frrom them 10:40 AT: yes 10:40 AT: well 10:40 AT: not telling 10:41 AT: What happened to Carrayx? 10:41 AT: I haven't been hiding that 10:41 AT: It just hasn't come up 10:41 AT: no but you havent mentioned it either 10:41 AT: lorrea 10:41 AT: your team needs to know 10:41 AT: so they can support you 10:41 AT: Them 10:41 AT: Supporrt me 10:41 AT: yes 10:42 AT: do you tihnk 10:42 AT: Arre you surre you're using those worrds right 10:42 AT: jack 10:42 AT: wouldve been able to do this 10:42 AT: if you had told them 10:42 AT: yes 10:42 AT: i am 10:43 AT: I can't just telll them everrything that happens 10:43 AT: this is something they need to know 10:43 AT: your team needs to know what youre capable of so they can plan around it 10:44 AT: Welll if they woulld trry. 10:44 AT: That coulld hellp. 10:44 AT: mmhm 10:44 AT: im going to step in here a little bit and thats only because i care 10:45 AT: who told you 10:45 AT: to do that with lila 10:45 AT: I wasn't tolld to do that 10:45 AT: I was tolld to do SOMETHING with herr LLife 10:45 AT: yes 10:45 AT: So that it woulldn't be wasted 10:45 AT: but who didnt tell you the consequences 10:45 AT: or to be aware of where your fucking pulling from 10:46 AT: Aaisha I think you know fulll welll. 10:46 AT: And I am going to deall with that mysellf. 10:47 AT: really i dont know if this is pitch or straight up murder right now 10:47 AT: but i have no time to deal her fucking bullshit 10:49 AT: Then llet me. 10:50 AT: sure 10:50 AT: go for it 10:50 AT: lorrea 10:50 AT: are you alright with me talking to scarlet later 10:51 AT: Uh 10:51 AT: Yes. 10:52 AT: it'll probaby 10:52 AT: be pale 10:52 AT: but i think we're both 10:52 AT: a little unstable right now 10:53 AT: and it would not hurt? 10:54 AT: I'm fine 10:54 AT: I'm okay 10:54 AT: I can tallk. 10:55 AT: yes 10:55 AT: but i think you need me more than i need you right now 10:55 AT: and lilah needs to be dealt with 10:55 AT: I know. 10:55 AT: I have some ideas. 10:57 AT: mmmm 10:57 AT: avoid physical 10:57 AT: Scarrllet may have some ideas forr hellping you that I don't have, though. 10:57 AT: I know. 10:58 AT: Pllease just 10:58 AT: Stay safe. 10:58 AT: Okay? 10:58 AT: i will and lorrea 10:58 AT: ... this start the moirallengiance... are you really okay with that 10:59 AT: ((this may*)) 10:59 AT: No. 10:59 AT: Yes. 10:59 AT: It's in yourr best interrest. 10:59 AT: Do what you think is good forr you. 10:59 AT: I'lll be fine. 10:59 AT: okay... i will keep your feelings in mind... would you like to talk to her? 11:00 AT: Is that safe? 11:00 AT: for now yes she has no reason to move against you unless you give her one 11:00 AT: liek ramira apparently did 11:01 AT: So you're saying I SHOULLDN'T needllesslly thrreaten herr? 11:01 AT: And generrallly be incrrediblly stupid? 11:01 AT: I'lll TRRY. 11:02 AT: pffhehehe 11:02 AT: that's exactly what im saying i know it'll be difficult but do your best!! 11:03 AT: I'lll make an efforrt to be corrdiall. 11:03 AT: ravishingCalypso 11:03 AT: I'm not going to forrget what she did but I can set it aside 11:03 AT: yes i understand 11:03 AT: i believe she's been listening or reading i suppose some of the quadrant talk 11:04 AT: her quirk has changed to represent it but i do still wish to talk to her on moiralllegience 11:04 AT: ah 11:04 AT: speaking of 11:04 AT: is there anyone else other than lilah that i need to hassle? 11:05 AT: If you get a chance, tallk Adam into the grround forr me. 11:05 AT: ofc~ 11:06 AT: oone moment 11:07 AT: this will take longer than i thought 11:07 AT: sigh 11:07 AT: you should feel me remove the rule eventually 11:07 AT: Oh 11:07 AT: Allrright. 11:08 AT: lorrea i think serios and his team need to know 11:08 AT: did you want to explain it to them 11:08 AT: or shall i 11:09 AT: I haven't spoken to them since alll of this happened 11:09 AT: Perrhaps you shoulld 11:09 AT: alright i'll go ahead and do that 11:10 AT: I had a minorr allterrcation with Serrios when I llast spoke with him though of courrse he is prrobablly awarre of it 11:10 AT: aaah yes he probably isn't 11:10 AT: Mention to him that tellling me to trry harrderr is prrobablly bad forrm. 11:10 AT: i can handle any go betweens for a while between you and them if you'd like 11:10 AT: ofc 11:10 AT: Thank you! 11:10 AT: <> 11:10 AT: <> 11:12 AT: i will be mentioning lila is lilah as well okay? 11:12 AT: They arre the same 11:13 AT: im aware but lilah is dominant now 11:13 AT: Yes. 11:15 AT: lorrea adam logged you? 11:15 AT: Yes 11:15 AT: may i see the log? 11:17 -- allodicTemperament AT is sending file arratherrpatheticdispllay.txt -- 11:18 -- atypicalTyrant AT receiving file arratherrpatheticdispllay.txt -- 11:18 AT: thank you! :) 11:20 AT: Enjoy. 11:29 AT: why was lilah so mad over cara 11:29 AT: simply having a life transferred does not strike me as something to be angry enough about 11:29 AT: to shout about bloodlust 11:30 AT: Because she thought it was an intentionall murrderr 11:31 AT: mmm i suppose 11:31 AT: i guess 11:31 AT: im just immune to the idea.. 11:32 AT: Perrhaps. 11:32 AT: i apologize if that hurts you 11:33 AT: ive just gone so past my panic right now 11:34 AT: I know 11:34 AT: I'lll be fine. 11:34 AT: Don't worrry. 11:34 AT: I'm herre to hellp you right now 11:35 AT: Do I need to go fight some horrrorrterrrorrs forr you 11:35 AT: mmm yes i am put out that arty and adam are not online but regardless 11:35 AT: That isn't serrious 11:35 AT: hehe i know 11:35 AT: we will deal with this... im just 11:35 AT: They werre both wounded 11:35 AT: focused 11:35 AT: Fairrlly badlly 11:35 AT: yes kyle told me 11:35 AT: im going to coach him momentarily 11:35 AT: Therre was onlly so much that I coulld do to keep six pairrs of cllaws away 11:36 AT: I decapitated thrree of them and send two running, though 11:36 AT: aah all your enemies? 11:36 AT: So frranklly I'm prretty surre I did prretty welll. 11:36 AT: well done!! 11:36 AT: you did! 11:36 AT: my team encountered some today 11:36 AT: we dispatched them fairly quickly 11:36 AT: some good strategy 11:36 AT: and lorcan is with us 11:37 AT: I'm gllad. 11:45 AT: :) they're looking for you don't stay lost for too long okay? 11:48 AT: I don't pllan to. 11:49 AT: ... Even with LLillah? 11:49 AT: She woulld harrdlly want to hellp 11:49 AT: no lilah has stayed behind 11:49 AT: What 11:49 AT: Is Arrty with herr? 11:49 AT: no and mm 11:50 AT: ive told kyle to turn back 11:50 AT: Good 11:51 AT: She may be gullliblle and fucking INFURRIATING but we stilll need herr 11:51 AT: yes and she needs to stay our of jack's hands 11:52 AT: Yes. 11:53 AT: kyle's turning back but he may need morale support im advising him on how to handle it 11:53 AT: and what lilah needs to know 11:53 AT: ah do you know anything about healing? 11:53 AT: No 11:53 AT: No. 11:53 AT: You know what happened llast time 11:54 AT: oh 11:55 AT: im sorry lorrea i dont mean Life stuff 11:55 AT: just regular medical 11:55 AT: No 11:55 AT: okay 11:55 AT: arty and adam are still searching for you hurt and bleeding 11:55 AT: im going to coach you thru how to deal with what i've been told of their wounds okay? 11:55 AT: Uh 11:55 AT: Allrright 11:56 -- atypicalTyrant AT she takes a moment to dsecribe each wound and how to treat it, pulling up files from her tablet and sending them to Lorrea with a few diagrams. -- 11:57 -- allodicTemperament AT is making note of this despite otherwise having no idea how to medicine. -- 11:58 AT: arty's eye will be difficult, he will need something to place in the socket to help bleeding to stop 11:58 AT: Eye see. 11:58 AT: pffft lorrea please 12:03 AT: watch out for infections too, that's a ver ysensitive area you dont want it getting the brain 12:04 AT: Reallly I don't see how much harrm it coulld do 12:04 AT: Everrything in therre is mush regarrdlless 12:05 AT: yes but then his bodily functions may stop the mush is still good for soemthing 12:05 AT: Welll 12:05 AT: Yes. 12:05 AT: Okay. 12:07 AT: :) 12:10 AT: I'm harrdlly going to llet them die, Aaisha. 12:10 AT: i know 12:10 AT: i trust you 12:17 AT: im going to go sleep for a while, troll me if you need me 12:17 AT: and remember to practice, try and find cara 12:17 AT: <> 12:19 AT: <> 12:19 AT: I'lll trry 12:19 AT: Stay safe 12:19 AT: i will :) 12:19 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 00:19 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha